


I Hope

by Felicitousone



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Christmas, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Misunderstandings, No beta we die like real women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicitousone/pseuds/Felicitousone
Summary: He was such an idiot. Of course Eddie was sleeping with his wife. Technically he was the other person. Eddie was still married.Aka: I listen to a lot of breakup songs and this happened.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Abby Clark, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Ali Martin, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 79
Kudos: 480





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right when Shannon calls Eddie out about never talking and only having sex.  
> Literally my first fic. I don't do this so be gentle.

He was such an idiot. Of course Eddie was sleeping with his wife. Technically  _ he _ was the other person. Eddie was still married. Did that make him a bad person? For loving a man who until recently he thought to be a single unwed father? Wait, since when did he love Eddie? Since always. But Buck couldn't think about that now. Now he needed to be happy for these kids and put on a good show. But damn he was pissed and hurt. 

"You ok man?" Chim asked.

"Yea why wouldn't I be?"

"Dunno you just kind of zoned out for a sec." Chim turned to hand a little girl in an elf outfit a hot chocolate. As she was walking away chim turned back to Buck, "That's crazy though right? Like I didn't know Eddie was seeing someone. Guess that explains his mood lately." Chim said grinning. 

Buck snorted, "Yea I guess it does." But Buck  _ knows _ . He knows that Eddie has been in good moods on the days after Buck has blown him in the shower before work, or when they've had slow lazy morning sex not worrying about Christopher because he was at Abuela's, or on one memorable night when Eddie had quite literally fucked Buck so hard there had been a hole in the wall. 

"I need to take a break. I'll be back in 15." Buck says as he's reaching for his phone. He needs a nice slow night at home after this and he knows just who to text. He opened the group text. 

Buck: I need a night in and ice cream. 

Abs: Do I need a shovel?

Ali: Do you need an alibi?

Ali: Will we need an alibi?

Buck: CHILL we won't go on a murder spree tonight. I actually think  _ I'm _ the bad guy here. 

Abs: Awww honey. Yes we can meet. Who's house? 

Ali: We can come to mine. I've got wine. I can get some ice cream. And I've got a guest room and a nice couch. 

Abs: I'll pick up the ice cream on my way. Buck when do you get off? 

Buck: In about an hour I should be there by 6:30. Can you get me some rocky road please? 

Abs: Sure can sweetie. See you soon. 

With those plans set Buck walked back to the table ready to start cleaning up. First he checked in with Chim "Has he come out yet?"

"Hmmmm, yea Cap asked him to gather the toys and separate them by age. He wants us to clean this up." Chim said while gesturing around them. 

"I'll start on the trash? You get the tables?"

"Sure," Chim agreed, already starting on the table in front of him, "roll one of the cans over here. With any luck we won't get a call out."

"Here's to hoping."

Chimney and Buck worked in silence while Christmas music played in the background. 

All Buck could think about was how he was sleeping with his married best friend who was apparently still sleeping with his wife. Buck thought they were exclusive but obviously not. Buck was going to ask Eddie to be his boyfriend officially on Christmas Eve after their shift but now what's the point? 

Buck needed to stop thinking so negatively and get back to work. 

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas" Michael Bublé's version came on and Buck and Chimney were singing along. When the song finished Chim turned to Buck and said "We should do karaoke soon." 

"Yea maybe after Christmas? The 28th? It's a Friday and we should be off. And it's our weekend off we can make it a firefam thing" They were walking to the dumpster to throw away the trash. 

"YES! Buck you are a genius. This is gonna be so much fun." 

"Let's get out of here before we get a call." Buck said as they walked back into the firehouse and into the locker room to collect their things. 

"You in a big hurry? Got some plans?" Chim said jokingly with an eyebrow wiggle. 

"Actually I do. I've got friends, we are doing ice cream and wine and whining about life." Buck said as he grabbed his bag from his locker. He was actually in a hurry but not for any reason Chim thought. He just didn't want to have that conversation with Eddie not now maybe not ever and definitely not in the firehouse. 

"You have other friends!?" Chimney gasped all dramatic like. 

"Yes I do and they are waiting. Maybe they can come to karaoke? I'll see you, Chim." Buck said as he dashed out of the firehouse grateful to have dodged seeing Eddie. As he was pulling out he saw Eddie jog out of the building clearly looking for him. 

Before Buck was even on the main road to Ali's his phone was ringing. Of course it's Eddie. Why wouldn't it be? 

"Hello?"

"Hey Buck you kind of left fast. I was hoping we could talk? You could come over tonight? Chris is gonna be with Abuela." Eddie says all of this in one quick breath. 

"Sorry Diaz can't I've got plans." Buck can hear Eddie getting ready to argue, not used to the whole Diaz thing. "I'm getting into some traffic. See you later, buddy." Buck promptly hung up the phone. He really didn't have time to deal with Eddie's drama. And Buck was almost at Ali's flat. Buck needed tonight. Buck pulled into the parking lot of Ali's building. He sent a quick text to his sister telling her where he was so she wouldn't worry and letting her know he wouldn't be back tonight. All she sent back was a winky face. Buck put his phone on do not disturb. Maddie didn't know about Eddie and him. Nobody did. Only Abby and Ali did. 

Abby knew because when she came back she called up Buck to talk. They met for coffee and talked about everything. She really is one of his best friends. Abby was so happy for him. 

Ali was different. Ali had seen their flirting first hand and that was before Eddie and him were sleeping together. Ali had stopped by the firehouse to thank them and gave Buck her number. She told him later she could use more friends like him and he looked like he could use a friend. 

Buck was out with Abby one day when Ali texted Buck she was bored so he sent her their location and well the rest is history. Ali got another friend and so did Abby.


	2. Chapter 2

Buck could see their cars so he knew they were both here. He made his way to Ali's door. Abby opened it before he got there and greeted him with a glass of wine. 

"Thanks." Buck greets her sounding every bit downtrodden as he feels. 

"Aww honey come inside." Abby led Buck to the couch. There was popcorn on the table and what looked to be the fixings for grilled cheese and soup on the counter and stove. They knew Buck so well. 

"You didn't have to do all this." Buck whispered trying to make himself seem small. 

"You didn't have to save me from a high rise either!" Ali yelled from the other room. 

"It's literally my job Ali!" They've had this discussion before Ali will always be eternally grateful to her rescuers both Buck and Eddie. But facts are Buck was her real savior. Ali walked into the room in comfy clothes smirking like she knew what was coming. 

"It wasn't your job to help me find my mom when she ran away." Abby argued. "Ah, don't argue with me, Evan. You are a good person and sometimes good people need someone else to take care of them." She was right he knew she was right so he changed the subject. 

"How was work for you two today?"

"It's fine," Ali replied, her job isn't quite as exciting. "Mostly sat in front of a computer waiting for the internet to work so I could do my job"

"No weird calls. No one died on me. So I'm good." Abby saw right through him. "But we aren't here to talk about us. We are here to talk about you. What happened today? You seem really said"

Buck took a deep breath, "Eddie is married." Both the women's eyes widened but they said nothing. "I didn't know he was still married when we started sleeping together until a few weeks ago when I introduced him to Carla for Chris," both women nodded encouragingly, "He told me he was still married but they were separated. They never went to court because she left over 3 years ago."

"Well that's not too bad right?" Ali said trying to be optimistic, "They are separated, that happens."

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot he's still sleeping with her."

"WHAT!?" Ali and Abby yell at the same time. 

"Yea I found out today. When his wife came in to talk to him and said 'this seems to be the only way we can talk without ending up in bed together' so you know. I don't really know if I'm the other person or if I just got cheated on either way it sucks and I want ice cream." Buck was near tears but he was not about to cry over this man. He might mourn the mind blowing sex but not Eddie. He wouldn't cry over someone who betrayed him. 

"Buck I honestly don't know what to say but you were not the other person in this situation." Abby said. 

"I'm sure I have a shovel somewhere when we need it." Ali came back from the kitchen with 3 spoons and 3 pints of ice cream. 

"Nah, you being here is enough. Also we are doing karaoke on the 28th. Didn't know if you had to work or not Abby but you are both invited. Chimney doesn't think I have friends outside of work. And I don't think anyone knows you are back Abs." 

"Ooooo, karaoke that sounds fun I'm in." Ali said, folding her legs under her as she sat in her large chair. 

"I'll be there. I miss the fire fam. And I think it's high time I meet the man who stole your heart."

"And broke it."

"Evan you will be ok I promise. Maybe it's just a misunderstanding?" Abby said, trying to be optimistic. 

"I don't think there is any misunderstanding that while he was having sex with me he was also having sex with his wife." Buck said sadly. "But I'm over that for right now let's watch a cheesy Christmas movie."

"Good idea, have either of you seen the Christmas Prince on Netflix. It's cheesy deliciousness." Ali said with a grin. Abby and Buck both shook their heads. They turned toward the TV and Ali already had the movie playing. 

They drank wine and laughed about the movie once the movie was done they were ready to sleep. 

"Take the bed Buck you're bigger than me." Abby ordered sleepily. 

"We could just share it." Buck replied. "It's not like I'll try anything."

"Ok."

"Goodnight Ali." They both said as they made their ways to bed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Morning came with hangovers all around. They ordered playmates for breakfast because no one felt like cooking and they worshiped their coffees. Buck turned his phone off of Do Not Disturb mode and it just started going off. Apparently Eddie had been trying to get in touch with him. When that didn't work he called Chimney who was with Maddie. Maddie had just sent a text saying "Eddie's looking for you." Yea Buck could see that. 

Buck ignored all the messages he had a day off. It was Christmas eve eve and Buck didn't work with Eddie for a while so he was covered on that front. Buck's phone chimed again but this time it was a group text from Chim "Karaoke on the 28th at 8. We are all off. Friends and family are welcome." Buck didn't stick around for the responses. He knew he would be there. 

Buck said bye to Abby and Ali and headed to his apartment. He had gifts to wrap and music to listen to and cookies to bake. Buck didn't want to think about any of the drama going on in his love life. 

So he did what he planned; he wrapped his gifts. Fancy kitchen knives for Bobby, tickets to a show for Karen and Hen, a spa gift card for Athena cause she would never treat herself, he got Chim a custom Mr. April shirt, Maddie got a years membership to the gym they had been going to plus some really interesting weapon jewelry, for May, Denny, and Harry he gave them "make Buck do whatever we want coupons" to be used at their discretion, Chris got a firehouse Lego set with enough legos to build a firehouse and a fire truck (You can buy the ambulance separately), for Eddie he got passes for the three of them to the zoo. Now it looks like he won't be one of the three. 

"I will not let some man ruin Christmas." Buck said out loud to his empty apartment. 

Buck set to baking the cookies he would take some in to work tomorrow since he was working a 12 on Christmas eve, and a 12 on Christmas. They were perfect. Buck put the dishes in the washer and decided it was time to unwind whether that be asleep or in the bath he didn't know. Bath, he decided he needed a bath. His phone rang right as he got in. He answered without looking.

"Hello"

"BUCKY!" Chris yelled down the line, "Happy Christmas eve eve."

"Happy Christmas eve eve to you too buddy. What's up buddy?"

"I saw Santa today." Chris told Buck with all the sea of an 8 year old, "I wanted to tell you about it. Daddy said we could call you when he got out of the shower but I was so excited. Plus I dont want daddy to know what I asked for."

"What did you ask for buddy? It can't be that bad."

"I just don't want to hurt his feelings. I asked for my mommy back." Buck gasped. He knew that Chris needed both parents but it didn't make it hurt any less that Eddie betrayed him. Before buck could answer Chris he heard Eddie. 

"Hey bud, who are you talking to I told you to wait?"

"It's Bucky daddy. I had to tell him about Santa today."

"Buck, you there?" Eddie sounded so hopeful, "Evan?" No he did not get to talk to him like that all hopeful. 

"He wants his mom for Christmas guess that won't be too hard. Happy Christmas Eddie." Buck said quickly and promptly hung up and turned off his phone. Buck wasn't going to pretend that his heart wasn’t breaking. Logically he knew that he would never replace Shannon in Chris’s eyes but he also wished that Chris wanted  _ him  _ as part of the family. Buck wasn’t even enough for an 8 year old. Why did he think he would be enough for the 8 year old’s father. Buck was never enough. 

He closed his eyes and tried to relax into the heat of the bath. It wasn't working, oh well productive bath it was. Buck cleaned himself and decided it was time to get out and go to bed. He had a shift at 2 the next day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying. I wasn't planning for this fic to be this long and it just keeps going. I don't have a computer so I'm doing all of this on Google docs and copy and pasting over. Many apologies that my thumbs are slow.


	4. Chapter 4

Buck came into the station the next day ready to work. He was upset, sure the man he is in love with cheated on him. Wait  _ in love  _ when did that happen? Buck knew when it happened the second Eddie praised him for doing good work. 

Buck couldn't let that affect him he had work to do. 

Turns out work to do was literally nothing. He is 6 hours into a 12 hour shift and they've only been called to 2 car accidents where everyone involved decided not to take an ambulance and one choking where a man was trying to propose and his now fiance swallowed the ring. That one was easy and the man got a fiance of it. Literally he's done with his portion of the chores. He's worked out. And all that is on tv is cheesy Rom-com Christmas movies. He's not feeling very rom or com. So Buck decided on paperwork. 

He had a small pile he hadn't got to but he knew that Bobby had a pile too. Buck decided to help out with that. He put in a pair of headphones and faced an alarm, at least he could see it if he didn't hear it. 

6 hours later Buck had all of his paperwork and most of Bobby's done. The alarm only went off twice for medical calls so he wasn't needed. 

“Merry Christmas!” Hen said as they started to leave. “What are you doing for it?” 

“I’ve got a shift. But Maddie and Chim are coming over for breakfast. I’m making a casserole and we are exchanging gifts.”

“When do I get mine? Karen and I looked real hard for yours. Denny made his favorite Uncle Buck a masterpiece as well.” Hen asked Buck curiously. 

“Are you coming to Karaoke? Everyone should do it that day that we won’t see on Christmas. Cause I’ve got the next 3 shifts off. I don't work again till the 29th.” Buck stopped by Hen’s car, “I’ll send it in the group message. I’m sure everyone will agree.”

Buck sent the message to the group chat accurately named, 'Firefam'. He received enthusiastic 'yes.' 

Buck hugged Hen good bye, "See you later. Merry Christmas."

Buck went home. Tomorrow was Christmas and he was very tired. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry (not sorry) this chapter was so short. We are almost done though. Christmas will be full of the Buckley siblings and Chimney. Deep convos happen and we will walk away hapad? Happy sad? I dunno it gave me feels writing it.  
> There will be at least 3 more chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Buck couldn't believe it was already Christmas. More so he couldn't believe he was spending Christmas morning alone. He really should have been with Chris and Eddie. The fact that he doesn't get to watch Chris open his gift is enough to break Buck's heart completely. 

Buck did get to spend time with his sister though. She was coming over with Chimney in about an hour, plenty of time for Buck to put the breakfast casserole in the oven and shower real quick. 

About 10 minutes after he was out and the casserole was cooling he hears a knock on his door. 

Buck opened the door with a "Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas, Evan." Maddie said, pushing her way in. 

"Happy Christmas, Buck." Chim followed Maddie in carrying the gifts. "It smells amazing in here."

"Thank you. Food first?" Buck asked following Chim to the living room. 

"Yes." Maddie and Chim answered enthusiastically. 

They made their way into the kitchen while Buck found a movie that wasn't too Rom-com or overly played Christmas movie. 

Maddie and Chimney made their way back into the living room as Buck made his plate. Friendly chatter continued until Maddie had to be the one to break the peace. 

"So what's the person you've been dating doing today?"

Chim choked on his food and Buck dropped his fork "I'm sorry, what?"

"Buck you've been a lot happier lately and you've seemed more settled. I don't get why you would hide a relationship from me but I was trying to respect your boundaries. I just wanna know when we are going to meet them." Maddie said quickly not giving Buck time to interrupt. 

"Apparently we were not as committed as I thought." Buck said sadly. Maddie and Chimney looked at him questioningly. "He's sleeping with someone else. I should have known I was more into it then he was."

Maddie and Chim gasped but for two very different reasons. Maddie appeared upset while Chim seemed to realise  _ who  _ Buck was talking about. "Maddie, I think we need drinks for this conversation. " Chim said, trying to soothe the tension, "Do you mind?" Maddie nodded and made her way to the kitchen. 

"So the other day when you ran out of the station?" Buck just nodded holding back tears. "And he didn't tell you?"

"I just found out he was still married." Buck said, tears threatening to fall. "Please don't say anything. It's over. I just wanna move past it."

Maddie came back right then with three mimosas. They all had to work later but a little wouldn't impair them. 

"Soooo, you were seeing someone?"

"Yes Mads but I'm not telling you. It's over. I will get over it eventually." 

"Well then to better things in the new year." Chim said, proposing a toast.

"Better things" Maddie and Buck said happily. They had both been through so much. 

"Chim, can you get us some water?" Maddie asked, she wanted to speak to her brother alone. Chim nodded and walked to the kitchen. 

"Look mads it's -" Buck started only to be interrupted. 

"I didn't want to talk about that. I wanted to talk about me." Maddie said a little nervously, "I want a divorce." 

Buck was in shock he never thought this day would come, "Are you sure? He will find out where you are?" Maddie just nodded. 

"I know that's why I wanted you to know. I also wanted your blessing to date Chimney. I know it's a little backwards but you made yourself a family and if we don't work I don't want you to lose another family."

"Yes Maddie you can date my friend. Please don't hurt him he's been through a lot. But also know if he hurts you I know a few people." Buck yelled, "You can come back in Chimney."

Chim peaked around the corner sheepishly, "So presents time?" The Buckley siblings nodded. 

Chimney and Maddie exchanged gifts first. Buck opened his gifts. Maddie got him new wraps for his hands when they went boxing, as well as some expensive new gym clothes. Chim got him a new gym bag/work bag as the one he currently had was falling apart and had  _ stains.  _ This bag also had a travel products bag so he could have less bottles and a scent stopping bag for dirty clothes. Maddie and Chimney loved their gifts and Maddie immediately put hers on. 

"I love it Evan"

"Thanks. This is great."

They cleaned up the trash and dishes as it was time for them to all get ready for work. 

"Bye Mads see you later. See you at work, Chim" Buck said as he closed the door. This was going to be a long shift but hopefully not too eventful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't planned felt bad. Don't be mad if there is no chapter on Sunday.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near now.

The next two days were uneventful. Buck put his tree away and packed away all the decorations to go into his small storage. Buck did his laundry, washed his bed clothes, stripped and cleaned his towels, cleaned the fridge, did all the dishes, cleaned the stove, and vacuumed. That was all in the first day. 

Buck was going stir crazy. Problem is he would usually talk to Eddie but that was out. Abby was at work and Ali was visiting family. She would be back in time to come out with them thankfully. 

Ali would show up with Buck while Abby would have to show up fashionably late. It will be a nice surprise for the team. 

Buck decided to read. He found a new murder mystery that was short and should keep his attention. The book was called  _ The Killer Chef,  _ it was a bookshot so not as long as a novel but enough to keep his attention. 

Buck finished the book by the end of his second day off. Ali would be getting in around noon the next day. They planned to go shopping for the end of year sales and maybe find something for new years and to wear to the bar. Nothing fancy. But then again Buck really wanted to look NICE. He knew Eddie would be there so Buck would need to make sure all his  _ ass _ ets were highlighted. 

Buck went to bed thinking the best revenge is his body. He worked hard for it and he knew he looked good, maybe someone would think so too and get Eddie off his brain. 

*****************************************************

Ali got in early the next day she called Buck. 

"Hey. I just got in. I'm gonna take a shower real quick, go ahead and come over. Stop for gas if you need it. We are taking your Jeep."

"Ok. But why?" Buck asked honestly not understanding. 

"Because my car is tiny. What if I find something for my apartment. Or your apartment. I need to be able to get it home." Ali said, clearly getting ready for a shower. 

"Alright see you in a bit." Buck couldn't care less he just wanted to go have fun. 

On his way to Ali's a song came on the radio. This song was exactly what Buck was feeling. It would be the perfect song to sing tonight so he found it on his phone and played it on repeat till he got to Ali's apartment. He texted her to let her know he was there. He wasn't going in if he did they would never leave. 

"Hey, Buck" Ali said jumping in the car. She had on leggings and an oversized t-shirt. She looked ready to shop. "You ready?"

"Yea. Look I want you to listen to this song it's exactly how I'm feeling. Might sing it tonight." Buck played the song for her as soon as the chorus started Ali's reply was immediate. 

"Yaaaaaassssss. Please do. I would pay to see his face."

"Ok. So where are we going I need a new outfit."

"To the mall"

**SHOPPING SPREE** (I don't even like to go for myself so I won't even try to fictitiously write a shopping scene)

Buck dropped Ali off at home. He was going to pick he up when they were leaving. He had a shift the next day so he wouldn't be drinking. 

Buck went home and took a shower. He decided to let his hair go. He put a little product in and let his natural curls do their thing. Buck found a nice pair of jeans, that did all the nice things to his butt and legs, when he went shopping with Ali. He also found a nice pattern shirt that brings his eyes right out. Buck looked hot and while he wasn't looking for a hookup it would be nice to be wanted. 

Buck locked up and headed for Ali's. Again while she wasn't looking for a hookup, damn did she look nice. She found a low cut blue top that matched Buck's, so that would be interesting, and paired it with a pair of black skinny jeans and a reasonable pair of heels. 

"Are you ready?" Ali asked, almost like she was saying do you really want to do this. 

"Yea let's go." Buck sounded like he was trying to pump himself up. 


	7. Chapter 7

Buck and Ali get to the bar and stop at the bar to order shots for everyone before making their way over. 

"Buck!" Chim is the first to spot him, "There you are I was wondering… when you were gonna get here. Who is this?" Chim said finally spotting Ali. 

"Ali?" That was definitely Eddie. Both Buck and Ali looked at him at the same time. Ali felt Buck tense, there was a woman sitting next to Eddie. Did this man seriously bring his wife? "What are you doing here?" Could he sound more like a jealous boyfriend? He had no right. 

"Gifts and Shots first" Buck said, passing both the gifts and shots around. When he got to Ali he whispered in her ear. "That's his wife." 

"Buck this is so great." Buck got mostly positive answers from everyone about the gifts. Everyone but Eddie who sat silently staring at the gifts. 

"Guys this is Ali. We met during the earthquake. We've been hanging out." Buck was met with many eyebrows but no questions. Just friendly greetings. 

"Buck you got too many shots. Who is that one for?" Hen noticed, of course she did. 

"That would be for me." Buck couldn't help but smile at the dropped jaws and Eddie tensing as Abby walked up. 

"Surprise Abby is home." Buck said. "I'll make introductions. Abby, Ali," he said, gesturing to each individually, "this is my sister Maddie, Chimney, Hen, Karen, Athena, Bobby, Eddie, and Shannon. Guys this is Ali. And Maddie, Eddie, this is Abby."

Abby just stared at Buck with wide eyes, took her shot and leaned into Buck to whisper "Wow he's hot." All Buck could do was laugh in response. 

"So how do you know each other?" It was Shannon, bless her for not seeing the tension.

"Well I met Abby via the dispatch line. We dated for a while and then she traveled Europe. When she came back we decided to stay friends since I was seeing someone." No one noticed Eddie tense but the three of them. "Ali and I met when Eddie and I rescued her from a high rise the day of that earthquake."

"Well let's get this karaoke started." Maddie said getting up to sign them up for turns. 

"Hey Buck, can you go get me a drink?" Ali asked. She wanted to talk to Eddie and Shannon without Buck standing there. 

"Yea sure. Any preference?"

Ali shook her head. "Thank you."

When Buck was out of ear shot Abby broke the silence "So I know everyone else. And I feel like I already know you Eddie. Buck tells us  _ everything  _ about you. But I don't think I know anything about you, Shannon."

"I'm Eddie's soon-to-be ex-wife. I just need more friends and Eddie invited me." She said not picking up on anything. 

"Oh I'm sorry." Ali said, quickly throwing a look to Abby, "If you don't mind me asking, why are you divorcing?"

"Eddie has found another love." Ali and Abby tensed at that. "It has been a long time coming though. And we are in a good place."

"That's so great. It's always nice to be able to be friends with your ex."Abby smiled looking off towards where Buck was at the bar. 

"Speaking of ex's. When did you get back, Abby?" Hen asks. She genuinely being friendly. 

"Around Thanksgiving. I came back then, had to pack for Thanksgiving weekend with my brother and his family." Abby said. Buck chose then to walk back up. 

"Sorry it took so long, I seem to be very popular today." Buck had that lopsided grin on his face. "So who's going first?" 

"Maddie and I are." Chim smiled as Buck groaned. He's seen their act. 

"Ugh, ok go be with my sister. Just get that love sick look out of my face." He said, giving Chim a knowing look. 

"Sorry, man." He wasn't apologising for loving Maddie and Buck knew that. 

"So what has my best friend not told me?" Hen said as Chim walked away. 

"Maddie is divorcing her piece of shit husband but she also asked permission to date Chimney. I don't know if they've made it official or not but that was on Christmas." Buck explained. He had permission from Maddie so he knew it was ok to divulge this information. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another 3 chapters? Maybe. Idk if I'll have chapter 8 done in time for tomorrow's update might be later or Tuesday.


	8. Chapter 8

"Excuse me. I need the ladies room." Shannon said after a little while. That's perfect Abby and Ali could find out what she knows. 

"Oh mind if I join you?"

"Me too. Don't want to miss Buck's performance." Ali said, winking at Buck. She didn't miss Buck's wide pleading eyes but he didn't know what she knew. 

"Yea sure please. I hate going by myself." Shannon said with a smile. They made their way to the bathroom. 

**At the table:**

"Buck I Hope you are ready to marathon all the marvel movies leading up to Endgame with Denny." Karen said. 

"Yea this coupon book helps us out a lot. We haven't really been able to get into it. Nothing eye-catching to us." Hen said laughing. 

"Have you not  _ seen  _ Black Panther or Captain Marvel?" Buck said seriously offended. They both shook their heads. "Okay well Black Panther is simply black woman magic. That's literally the whole movie. Just black women being badasses. And Captain Marvel is just an incredible female lead movie."

"We might watch it. But I don't know about everything else. The fights are our thing and Chris Evans does nothing to excite me." Hen said.

Buck snorted, "I mean Captain America isn't everyone's cup of tea. Personally I'd die for a chance with him not just for his abs either." Buck was met with raised eyebrows from everyone but Hen and Eddie of course. "What?"

"Did you just say you have the hots for Chris Evans?" Athena asked. 

"Uh yea. I'm no as hell. I thought you knew. I've talked about my ex from South America, Alex."

"Makes sense why he never used pronouns." Bobby said, Buck kind of looked afraid. "Is that why you didn't tell us about that person you were seeing?" Eddie's head raised. He never thought about why others didn't know. 

"A little, but also because I didn't want to get hurt. And he definitely hurt me. It's my turn next." Buck ran before anyone could interrupt. 

**At the bathroom:**

"So Shannon, who's Eddie in love with?" Abby said not even trying to beat around the bush. Shannon laughed at her unsubtle question. 

"I don't know he didn't tell me who. I think it might be Buck though. That's all he and Chris talk about." She was met with questioning looks. "Oh don't think I hate him or anything from what I can tell he's a great person. And I can tell he loves my boy and was there in a way when I just couldn't be."

They both looked at each other. "Shannon how many times did you and Eddie sleep together before he told you about being in love with someone else?"

"A few? Y'all sure do have a lot of questions. What's this about?" Ali gave Abby a look. They should just tell her what difference would it make. 

"Buck and Eddie have been sleeping with each other for months." Ali blurted. 

"Buck was under the impression that they were monogamous. But then you came back and Eddie was sleeping with you again. He never even told Buck he was still married."

"He actually feels really guilty about sleeping with a married man."

"Oh my, poor Buck. I love Eddie but he can be so stupid sometimes. Buck has nothing to feel guilty about though cause Eddie and I have been over for a long time." Shannon was deeply offended that Eddie would do that to someone he supposedly cared about but Eddie was always bad about communication. 

"Well Buck is gonna let Eddie know he fucked up." Ali said. "That's why we are gonna be at the front."

"Well let's go then I'll sit next to Eddie. While y'all sit up front." Shannon said hustling out of the bathroom. She had some things to say to Eddie and apparently, Buck too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally all I've got written so it might be a day or two before I have another chapter. I'm not relieved from my job because of COVID-19. Anyone affected please be careful. Wash your hands that your biggest defense against almost any virus.


	9. Chapter 9

Buck was already standing side stage when the ladies got out of the bathroom. Abby and Ali passed the table and said they were gonna get closer because "Buck needs the support." Chim asked if he could join knowing that they weren't wrong, what Buck was about to do was truly brave and quite therapeutic. Chim told Maddie that she might be needed at the table. 

"Next up we have Buck." The announcer hollered. Buck was met with hoots, hollers, and more than a few wolf whistles, from men and women. 

Buck let his focus on his friends right next to the stage as he started. 

_ I, I hope she makes you smile _

_ The way it made me smile _

_ On the other end of a phone _

_ In the middle of a highway driving alone _

"Oh I love this song" Shannon said and she meant it especially now that she knew what Buck was feeling. 

"Me too. I wonder if his ex is here?" Maddie said, agreeing. Eddie made a questioning noise. 

Shannon leaned in to whisper, "You fucked up."

_ Oh baby I _

_ I hope you hear a song _

_ That makes you sing along and gets you thinking 'bout her _

_ Then the last several miles turns into a blur, yeah _

_ I hope you both feel the sparks by the end of the drive _

_ I hope you know she's the one by the end of the night _

_ I hope you never ever felt more free _

_ Tell your friends that you're so happy _

_ I hope she comes along and wrecks every one of your plans _

_ I hope you spend your last dime to put a rock on her hand _

_ I hope she's wilder than your wildest dreams _

_ She's everything you're ever gonna need _

_ And then I hope she cheats _

_ Like you did on me _

_ And then I hope she cheats _

_ Like you did on me _

"Whaaaaaoooooo!" Was the response Buck got from most of the crowd. He was working very hard not to look at Eddie. 

Everyone at the table was a little shocked except for Shannon she was expecting this. Even Eddie, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Buck talking about him? But they were just friends with benefits. Sure Eddie caught the feels but why was Buck mad? Eddie tried to get up but Shannon wouldn't let him out seemingly too focused on Buck. That drew the attention of the table which led to Athena's gasp.

_ Yeah babe, I hope she _

_ Shows up in a 2 AM pic from her friend _

_ Hanging on to a guy, and you just ain't him _

_ I hope you stay up all night all alone waiting by the phone _

_ And then she calls _

_ And baby I _

_ I hope you work it out _

_ Forgive and just about forget _

_ And take her on a first date again _

_ And when you lean in for a kiss _

_ I hope you both feel the sparks by the end of the drive _

_ I hope you know she's the one by the end of the night _

_ I hope you never ever felt more free _

_ Tell your friends that you're so happy _

_ I hope she comes along and wrecks every one of your plans _

_ I hope you spend your last dime to put a rock on her hand _

_ I hope she's wilder than your wildest dreams _

_ She's everything you're ever gonna need _

_ And then I hope she cheats _

_ Like you did on me _

_ And then I hope she cheats _

_ Like you did on me _

"You tell him, Buck" Shannon cheered him on. That drew Buck's attention to the table. Buck couldn't help but smile even Eddie's wife didn't like the seemingly random man that cheated on Buck.*Buck doesn't know that Shannon knows* Now he couldn't help but look at Eddie. Buck was singing directly to him. Buck wasn't the only one looking at him. Everyone at the table was glaring at Eddie. 

"It was you?" Maddie was so mad. 

"Eddie I thought you were better than that." Athena said. Her and Bobby had that disappointed parent look. 

"I… we… we weren't together were we?" 

Right then the song was closing. 

_ I hope what goes, comes all the way around _

_ I hope she makes you feel the same way _

_ About her that I feel about you right now _

_ I hope you both feel the sparks by the end of the drive _

_ I hope you know she's the one by the end of the night _

_ I hope you never ever felt more free _

_ Tell your friends that you're so happy _

_ I hope she comes along and wrecks every one of your plans _

_ I hope you spend your last dime to put a rock on her hand _

_ I hope she's wilder than your wildest dreams _

_ She's everything you're ever gonna need _

_ And then I hope she cheats _

_ Like you did on me _

_ And then I hope she cheats _

_ Like you did on me _

_ Like you did on me _

Buck was met with a loud round of applause and his 3 friends directed him toward the bar. 

"Were you sleeping with each other?" Hen asks. 

"Yea, but I thought"

"Were you sleeping with other people?" Athena followed up. 

"Well no. Not until recently."

"Did you tell him about me? About still being married to me?" Shannon asked knowing his answer. 

"No, why would I? We've been done for a long time."

"So let me clear this up. You and Buck have been having sex, with only each other. We know you hang out outside of work with and without Chris. We also know you are in love with someone who isn't your wife. And you are going to tell us you weren't dating Buck?" Karen finally summarized. 

"Well when you say it like that. I just thought we were doing the friends with benefits thing and I fell in love with him. I didn't think we were serious."

"You what?" 

Everyone turned and met Buck's face. No one noticed him walk up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hope by Gabby Barrett. Got the lyrics from Google. This is all I have so far.


	10. Chapter 10

"Buck … I… I " Eddie tried. Buck and chim brought another round for everyone. 

"Why wouldn't you think we were serious? Do you think I would seriously risk losing you and Chris if I wasn't serious." Ok so maybe Buck hadn't heard the in love part. 

"Can we not do this here? Please?" Eddie sounded so desperate. He loved Buck and he was trying to fix what was wrong. What his lack of communication helped make a mess of. 

Buck looked at the faces around him. They all looked ready to fight for him. He could fight for himself. "I guess." Eddie almost dumped Shannon on the floor. 

"Don't go easy on him, Buck." Shannon said as she sat back in her seat. They watched as Buck led them to the alley by the bar. 

As soon as they were outside Buck turned on Eddie. 

"What do you mean you didn't think we were serious? Do you honestly think that little of me?"

"Buck no thats-"

"And why did you bring her here? This was supposed to be a fun night and now I have to sit here and watch the man I love being cozy with his wife. A wife I didn't even know about. How could you?" 

"Buck we are-"

"And another-"

"EVAN! Will you please let me speak?" Buck was speechless. No one ever called him by his first name. Buck nodded. 

"Shannon and I are getting a divorce. We've been I've for a long time. She's here because she doesn't have any friends in the area right now. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about her. I just didn't think it was that big of a deal. I wanted to be serious but that's not what you wanted. And wait… did you say you love me?"

"Yea, well you said it first."

"I did. And I meant it Evan but I can't lose you. So if we have to stop whatever this is and go back to being just friends I will. I need you."

"I don't want to stop, I want it all. That's all I've ever wanted. I want forever with you."

"Are you proposing to me? Cause it needs work." Buck burst out laughing "No I'm not proposing…yet. I just want me, you, and Chris for as long as I can have you. Is that okay?"

"That's more than okay. That's perfect." Eddie said, leaning in to Buck, "I love you, Evan." Eddie said his breath ghosting over Buck's face as he leaned in to kiss him. 

"Yay!" There was cheering from the doorway as their whole group of friends was somehow in the door. 

"Yea yea. Go back inside we are coming." Eddie said, waving them off. Everyone left except the three ladies that somehow mattered most to them. 

"Eddie," Shannon said, "if you hurt that man again I'm taking his side?" 

"What Shan seriously?" Eddie was gobsmacked, Buck was curled into his shoulder giggling. Abby and Ali looked impressed. 

"I think we are going to best friends." Ali smiled at Shannon. 

"Will you please go inside?" Buck begged. 

"We are going gosh." Abby pulled the other women back through the door. 

"We really should get back in there but first." Buck kissed Eddie deeply and greedily. He missed this. 

**6 months later:**

Eddie walked into his home to hear boisterous laughter. When he walked into his living room he found his finally ex-wife, his son, and his boyfriend sitting looking at what appeared to be photo albums. 

"What are you guys doing?"

"Hiii Eddie. You're home. That's so great." They got into his wine and by the looks of it the expensive stuff too. 

"Yes I am and it is past this one's bedtime so why don't you give love and go brush your teeth?" Eddie said, staring at Chris. 

"Aww do I have too. Mommy was showing us pictures of your pretty colorful suits." Chris giggled. Eddie just gave Chris a look and he was hugging his mom and Buck goodnight. 

"Yea Eddie remember that blue one you wore to our wedding?" 

"Ok I think it's time for everyone who doesn't love here to get out of my house." Eddie said mock offended, but also a little truthfully because he wanted Shannon to leave so he could have some semi privacy with Buck. 

"Aww but I don't wanna leave. My apartment is so empty." Buck whined. Shannon snorted getting up and carrying her and Buck's glass to the sink. 

"You basically live here. I think he meant me." she said on her way to the kitchen. 

Now was as good as time as any. 

"She's not wrong. Move in with us." Eddie said just as nonchalant as possible. 

"Are you serious or did I hit my head something?"

"I'm deadly serious. I love you. This place feels more like home with you in it. Move in." Eddie would beg if necessary. 

"Ok. Ok yea." Buck agreed. 

"Finally thank God." Shannon said coming into the room. "Look Buck my lease is about to run out and I would love to take yours over if you don't mind?"

"Yea we can talk to my landlord tomorrow."

"Good I'll leave y'all to it. Don't forget to go read Chris a story." Shannon said walking out the door. 

"Let's go read our boy a story and go to bed." Eddie said kissing Buck quickly. 

They walked down the hall. Their lives were looking bright now. That's the way it should always be especially when Buck asked Eddie his own important question. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire fic is dedicated to lilywoood. She helped me any time I got stuck and we came up with the ending together. She currently in quarantine like many of you reading this probably are so please stay safe.


End file.
